Secret Twin
by VongolaCielo27
Summary: What if Ryoma had a twin that no one knows except their parents? Will the other figure out that their have a twin or will both of them realize that their twins? Or will it remain just like that? A secret?  Rating may change as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1: Before the Secret is reveal

Secret Twin (Inuyasha and Prince of Tennis Cross-Over)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything<strong>

* * *

><p>Pairing: Echizen Ryoma and Higurashi Kagome (Twin Relationship)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:What if Ryoma had a twin that no one knows except their parents? Will the other figure out or will both of them realize that their twins? Or will it remain just like that? A secret?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Twin Chapter 1:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal POV*<strong>

"Ryoma, can we talk in the living room?" Rinko Echizen asked her son with a sad expression.

"Sure, Mom. I'll follow you after this." answered Ryoma missing seeing his mother's sad look at his direction.

After that Rinko get down and go straight to the kitchen.

***Ryoma's POV***

I wonder what they want to talk about. Better finish what I'm doing right now cause I'm going to find out what they want to talk about after this.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal POV*<strong>

After Ryoma finish what his doing he went downstairs and into the living room and he saw his parents sitting in the couch.

'Wonder what's wrong.' thought Ryoma as he sat down on a chair.

"Ryoma, promise us first that you won't be angry with us when we told you what we're going to tell you right now." Rinko started.

"Depends what your going to tell me Mom." Ryoma said.

* * *

><p><strong>Need to go now. See you next time~!<strong>

**Please review.**

**What do you think about the story so far? Is it bad? Is it good?**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Out In The Family

Secret Twin (Inuyasha and Prince of Tennis Cross-Over)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything<strong>

* * *

><p>Pairing: Echizen Ryoma and Higurashi Kagome (Twin Relationship)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:What if Ryoma had a twin that no one knows except their parents? Will the other figure out or will both of them realize that their twins? Or will it remain just like that? A secret?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Twin Chapter 2: Secrets Out In The Family<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal POV*<strong>

"Alright then. Let's get to the point of this discussion." Nanjiroh said as Ryoma said that he won't be angry depends on what their going to tell him.

"You have a twin sister and her name right now is Higurashi Kagome. She have long black hair and blue cat like eyes, she's a miko and she's really good on tennis." Nanjiroh said and this statement met silence and a after a while the air surrounding Ryoma got angry and surprise. Angry because they only tell him that he have a twin sister only now and surprise because he found out that he have a twin sister that's a miko.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ryoma's POV*<strong>

You've gotta be kidding me. I have a twin and they just told me that I have one only right now?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that I have twin? Why right now?" I asked them and I notice that they won't meet my eyes.

"We were afraid that you won't like her and thought that we should tell you when the time is right." Mom said answering my question.

"Is she going to come here?" I asked them.

"Yeah. I think in about three days." Oyaji said.

"THREE DAYS? And why did you just tell me that I have a twin sister three days before she's going to come here?" I asked them angry evident in my voice and I don't care.

"Er... um... we want to surprise you?" Oyaji said or more like question everyone here in the room.

"Who else know that I have a twin sister besides the three of us?" I asked them.

"The Higurashi's, Ryuzaaki-sensei, and Nanako, I think that's all." Oyaji said.

"Oh... okay. Bye. I'll just go on my room and think this over again. See you tommorow." I said as I stand up and walk upstairs to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nanjiroh's POV<strong>*

"Did he just walk out of the room after that discussion that we had?" I asked my wife, Rinko.

"Yes, anata. He just walk out of the room right now and he just take everything that we talk about calmly. We need to ready Kagome's room now, anata." Rinko said as she too stand and I follow her to the room next to Ryoma.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISH! For the chapter. Next chapter is from Kagome's side.<strong>

**See you next time~!**

**Please review.**

**Thanks!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome comes home

Secret Twin (Inuyasha and Prince of Tennis Cross-Over)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Pairing: Echizen Ryoma and Higurashi Kagome (Twin Relationship)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:What if Ryoma had a twin that no one knows except their parents? Will the other figure out or will both of them realize that their twins? Or will it remain just like that? A secret?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Twin Chapter 3<strong>

***Normal's POV***

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she open the door to her home to see her mother crying while holding the phone.

"Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kagome asked her mother as she go near her.

"Kagome, you need to know something but please don't be angry with us and understand the situation and know that we love you." Kun-loon said as Kagome support her to the living room.

"Please call your grandfather outside and tell him its time to tell you." Kun-loon said as she sit in the sofa in the living room.

"What do you mean "time to tell me", mom?" Kagome asked her mother.

"You'll know Kagome, you'll know." Kun-loon said.

"Ok, then. I'll go get ji-chan(grandpa) outside." Kagome said as she go towards the door to call her grandpa.

"JI-CHAN!" Kagome shouted from the door and heard her grandpa's voice near the Bone-Eating Well and she went towards her garndpa.

"Mom told me to get you and tell you that "its time to tell me," Kagome said after her grandpa asked her what's wrong.

"I see... Alright then, let's go inside," Kagome's grandpa said as they went towards the house.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Kagome finds out the truth. How would she react? Is she going to be angry? Sad? Feel betrayed?<p>

Leave a review! Thanks! =)


End file.
